Curve fitting refers to the fitting of a curve (e.g., path) between data points. This may be utilized for a variety of different purposes, such as to indicate correspondence of the data points, one to another, for spreadsheets, to draw animation paths, plotting temperatures, and so on.
However, conventional techniques that were utilized to perform curve fitting could depart from the expectations of users that avail themselves of the functionality. For example, unexpected peaks, loops and so on may be observed in a curve fit using conventional techniques between the data points that do not “follow the flow” exhibited by the data points as expected by a user. Consequently, users of conventional techniques were often forced to manually correct the curve, which could be frustrating and inefficient.